What Would Happen If We Kissed
by ImLuvinMyThesaurus
Summary: The first time Charlie and Bass slept together...


**A/N**: **The title came from a Meredith Brooks song. I wrote this before the season started but never got around to posting it as I'm smut-shy with my writing, lol. I've never posted any before and I'm going to go hide now, and surface in about a week to see the reaction. It's a bit long and there's not much dialogue, but meh, it is what it is-basically a whole heaping of smut. I hope you enjoy it, as it was fun to write...love these two! I've written more smut for Charlie/Bass, so we'll see how it goes and if y'all like it, I could post more.**

* * *

**What Would Happen If We Kissed...**

The first time the two fucked, they'd started out in a narrow hallway in an old rooming house. They were arguing about Miles's location after running a con on an information broker for intel on two local 'patriots' in the downstairs bar. She'd been wearing a halter-style sundress (thus rendering bra-wearing impossible), as conning a man was far easier to do when his eyes were distracted, and this broker was known to appreciate a fine set of legs. Bass had told her with a leering grin that hers were some of the finest he'd seen in years, ducking as she threw a glass at him. Charlie and Bass had fallen into the role of playing a couple, mostly at his insistence; the other options being her father, or much older brother. That line of thinking only led to thoughts of Ben and Danny, reminding Charlie of just why they were both dead and who had ultimately been behind it, making her hands seize up with the urge to grab any hard object and smash it over his irritating skull. Bass seemed to be aware of this, thus for both their sakes, couple it was.

And yes, she called him Bass now; it was just easier. She couldn't run around calling him General, and she'd mistakenly called him Monroe early on and they'd very nearly been killed when a local patriot had overheard. So, it was Bass-and really it was easier, as it helped to draw a line between 'General Monroe' and 'Bass', which was the only way she could deal with the man on a daily basis and not try and decapitate the fucker.

Bass enjoyed their subterfuge far more than he should have, playing the part of romantic foil to the hilt, keeping her glued to his side and his hands glued to her body. It wasn't her fault she got hot and bothered-she hadn't been laid in weeks. He kept the guys at bay, most of them scared off quite easily by the psychotic gleam his eyes would get anytime a man tried to flirt with her. Bass really was a possessive jerk, driving away any chance she had to work off a little tension. So, Charlie had decided if she wasn't getting any, he most definitely wasn't going to either. Bass had of course taken offense to this in typical double-standard, guy-fashion, but she had been dealing with the epic man-child known as Miles Matheson for some time now, Charlie was used to it. After tantrums and whining, they had both settled into it, unhappy, unsatisfied, and tense, but settled. So needless to say, there had been no sex for either of them, for weeks and they were both feeling it. Charlie had been able to tell the situation would be coming to a head; it was inescapable, like the rainstorm on the horizon you just knew was headed your way, one you had no hope of fleeing, one you knew was going to leave you drenched before you could make it indoors.

They had spent their time in the bar taking shots, playing pool, and putting on a good show for anyone who cared to look, and there were certainly enough people to do so. The saloon was the only place serving alcohol in this teetotaling, one-horse town. Even if it was cheap home brew, highly reminiscent of sludge, it was still booze, and there were more than enough people wanting to forget their dreary lives. The place was packed and hot as hell, and the Texas heat showed no signs of dissipating. A veil of smoke hung over the room, dimming the candlelight and adding to the miasma of body odor, perfume, and stale alcohol.

Bass was leaning against the bar, stance open, with Charlie in between his legs, plastered to his front. His mouth was on her pulse, and he had one hand fisted in her hair, to help hide his steadily shifting eyes for the patriots they were casing. His other hand was on her ass, helping Charlie grind herself into his rapidly forming erection. Charlie's hands roamed along his upper arms and chest, gently stroking, arousing the flesh beneath her wandering fingers, but always at the ready to pull a knife or get gone at his command. He started to roll his hips into hers and the bastard had to know what he was doing to her. She was about to lose it when Bass began laving her throat tendons, seconds from shoving him away so she didn't combust right on the spot, until he licked into her earlobe and whispered their 'patriots' had retired upstairs for the night. Finally able to allow a bit of air between them, they finished their drinks and blasé conversation with the couple next to them and slowly made their way from the saloon up to the rooming house above. Their patriots were completely wasted, and from the way they had practically crawled up the steps like it was the stairway to heaven, they wouldn't be early birds come the morrow.

As they moved upstairs, Bass once again tried to get Charlie to tell him where Miles was on the thin pretext they needed to pass on the information. Of course she had refused to tell him anything during the weeks the two had been working together, and this evening was no different. It had become a kind of game between them, one she enjoyed at his expense. In her defense, he gave as good as he got. And these days, you took your happiness where you could find it, and they both enjoyed pushing each other's buttons.

Bass was beyond annoyed, bemoaning the loss of his militia's torture apparatus, as that would have made answers much easier to come by. Offended (and if she was being entirely honest, still jittery from unsatisfied arousal), Charlie had cracked his cheek with the flat of her hand. A pissed-off Bass grabbed her wrists, pinning them behind her back and shoving her against the wall, asking what her problem was. Charlie was spitting mad, trying to throw him off her, yelling that she would never have made breaking her that easy. Realizing she wasn't mad about the idea of torturing her _per se_, but rather the idea he would have broken her will quickly, Bass threw his head back and let loose a full belly laugh. That only made her _more_ angry and caused her to jerk against his hold harder. She'd tried to knee him, he'd moved to the side, blocking her, and in the ensuing struggle ended up with his leg between hers and his heavily muscled thigh pressed hard to her uncovered crotch. With her juices already flowing from their earlier 'cover' and the adrenaline from her latest fight with the arrogant man added in, she was more than just a little aroused. Charlie stilled in his arms, unable to keep herself from releasing a low whimper from the contact, lamenting the loss of her panties.

Okay so she didn't have any clean underwear, and laundry was expensive in Texas-scratch that, she didn't have any underwear at all, buying it new cost too damn much, and there was no way she was putting some stranger's skeevy old undies on her privates. And really, it wasn't like they had friends here, people they could trust. Bass mostly pissed everyone off before they could conclude their business and more often than not, they had to clear out of town, grabbing only their weapons, packs, and splitting. Soaking panties at the laundress and possible undergarment deals at the general store rapidly diminished in importance when the Texas Minutemen were after your asses, guns blazing. She'd left her last pair two villages and six bodies behind them. And dammit she'd really liked that pink polka-dot set. Well, at least she still had the matching bra. Not that she believed for one minute she'd be able to hang onto it for all that long, not if Bass kept up his pattern of aggravating nearly everyone they came into contact with; the jackass had elevated prickery into an artform. He was always so smugly pleased about it too.

Leaving the underwear rant aside for the moment, being pinned to the wall by Bass was both confusing and sexy as hell. It was also an inevitability. They had been skirting around this issue for awhile, both of them attracted to the other, in her case quite unwillingly, but still attracted, and both of them knowing it was reciprocated created all sorts of tension. Neither of them were getting their needs met elsewhere (his fault) and they spent nearly all their time together due to trust issues (her fault). They split a room every night for safety and saving money (her fault once more) and while they started out alternating who got the bed, they eventually just started sharing it (his fault again). She supposed it did make things easier if both parties got to be well rested, although the embarrassment over erections, groping hands, and who snuggled up against whom, made for extremely interesting mornings. Charlie would never have believed Sebastian Monroe to be a cuddler, until she woke up to the man wrapped around her like she was his favorite teddy bear. God, the man was confounding.

The situation they found themselves in was a strange one, rife with hidden emotional landmines, anger, lust, resentment, and an uneasy alliance. All of this had coalesced into a fragile bond, made necessary by their close association and slowly building trust. Spending so much time with one person, sharing an attraction, shedding blood, and fueling adrenaline by saving each other's lives and ending others had created a tension that only grew stronger with each passing day. This? It was bound to happen sooner or later.

Charlie was dragged from her thoughts when Bass shook her slightly to regain her attention, causing her center to flower open and rub against his thigh once more, dragging a moan from her throat. At the low needy sound, Bass had instantly halted any movement, but didn't release her. He immediately knew they were one fabric barrier short between them, feeling her wetness through the leg of his worn pants. He raised his eyes and simply stared, unknowingly tightening his hold on her, and come tomorrow bruises would bracelet both her wrists. But she really didn't care about that, she was too busy soaking in the overwhelming tension that floated between them. Charlie's chest heaved from the exertion of their struggle and the press of his chest against her own. Her breasts pressed tight to his pectorals and her nipples slowly hardened from the friction, wringing a gasp from her mouth, causing her pupils to dilate. Charlie watched Bass's eyelids fall to half mast as they lazily dragged from her eyes, to her lips and back up again.

He lowered his head until she could feel his ragged breathing hot against her lips, never breaking eye contact with her. His message was clear, _I dare you_. Charlie felt her anger with the man rise up again, as if she would back down first. Deciding to take him up on his dare, she rose onto her tiptoes, still astride his thigh, and meshed their mouths. She ran her tongue along the seam of his lips, and when they parted in surprise at her actions, dipped in for a quick taste, before nibbling on his lower lip gently. Releasing his mouth, she lowered back until her feet were once more flat against the hardwood floor. _ Now the ball's in your court_.

Bass's eyes opened and seemed to glow as he gazed hotly down at Charlie. He might have said her name, she didn't remember. Leaning forward, Bass gently kissed her forehead, a sweet, but incongruous move for the moment they were lost in. He pulled back, studying her eyes intensely, like she's some puzzle he needs to figure out. Charlie remembered Danny and her getting their hands on a multicolored cube once, a 'Rubik's Cube' Aaron had explained importantly. They had spent hours with that thing before Charlie gave up to do something else, but not Danny. His attention had been completely on figuring out the mystery with a look of total concentration creasing his brow, all his focus given to the object in his hands. That's how Bass was staring at her now, like she was the only thing he could see, ever wanted to see, like she was an enigma he was determined to crack. Charlie didn't understand exactly what he was thinking at that moment, but his expression was creating a strange feeling in her stomach, reminiscent of the gooey salt water taffy she remembered her parents getting her as a child on Navy Pier.

Suddenly, He used his hold on her to pull her back up to the tips of her toes and propelled her against his hard chest. His other hand tangled in her hair, yanking her head back, before his mouth finally took hers. He slanted his mouth across hers and Charlie had the stray thought that his lips were softer than she would have thought. Bass took her top lip between his teeth, before nipping it, making Charlie gasp. He capitalized on the involuntary movement and stroked his tongue into her mouth, gliding it along her own, drawing a whimper from her throat, as she felt the wetness pooling, heavy beneath her feminine curls.

Bass released her wrists and his hands slowly ran up and down her spine, causing Charlie to shiver, pleasure dancing along her nerves. Wanting to return the sensation, she ran her hands up along his chest brushing both of his nipples, causing him to jump slightly, before she anchored them around his neck, pulling him down hard, against her. The kisses started out slow and gentle, but gradually became deeper, and more desperate. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Charlie momentarily won, pushing into his mouth, exploring, learning his taste, sliding her tongue against his. This didn't last for long, when Bass grasped her chin between calloused fingers and sucked on her tongue.

Charlie loosed a long moan, shocked at the pleasurable sensation as her body released a gush of moisture between her thighs; she never would have thought about doing something like that and it served as an example of how vast his life experiences were in comparison to hers. Swallowing hard, she buried that bit of naivete and gave a gentle roll of her hips along his. Bass groaned, surprised at her movement and released her mouth. One of his hands fell to the base of her spine, holding her against him, the other twisted in her hair at the nape of her neck.

Bass jerked her hair, baring the tanned skin of her throat to his gaze. He lowered his face, brushing his stubble along her skin, producing a shiver down Charlotte's frame, making him chuckle quietly at her reaction. Bass mouthed her jaw, tonguing her pulse and biting her shoulder..._hard_. She moaned low in her throat, head falling back against the wall, as she arched against him in pleasure.

Bass released his hold on her hair, dropping both hands to her ass, lifting her against the wall, and spreading her thighs, hips pushing hard to her pelvis. He began to grind against her, drawing a response from her, pushing down against that hard ridge in counterpoint, as he laid sucking kisses along her throat and collarbones. Using his weight to help trap her against the wall, he freed up one of his hands to explore her body, running across her stomach and ribs, before gently cupping a breast. Bass left his hand their for a few seconds, simply feeling the softness and weight beneath the threadbare fabric covering her. Her nipple puckered as he began to brush his thumb across it slowly.

Charlie ran her hands through his hair, scratching nails along his scalp, making him growl in pleasure, the hot puff of breath against her throat delicious. Her fingers tangled through his curls, winding the short strands and pulling slightly with each roll of his hips against hers. Charlie would never admit it, would in fact rather have her tongue cut out then do so, but she found his curls sexy; how many men could pull off boyish curly hair and still be so damn masculine at the same time?

This train of thought was cut off by Bass's hands moving underneath the skirt of her dress. Using his weight against her, his hands reached under the fabric, skimming against the outside of her thighs. His hands were warm and calloused as he filled his palms with the soft globes of her ass, kneading them gently. Charlie took the initiative, rolling into the hardness pressed firmly against her, shooting sparks across nerve endings; it felt so good and her legs became a vise around his hips. In this position the pressure was just right, and she began to feel herself let go, unwittingly moaning his name as he countered her movements with sharp thrusts of his own.

When she came, her eyes slammed shut, fingers twisting his hair, and his name was a low, drawn-out sob torn from breathless lungs. When she opened her eyes, she found Bass watching her, pupils blown, and it was such a turn-on knowing he was watching her through her orgasm. He gently kissed her, sucking her bottom lip between his own, before releasing it with a quiet sucking noise.

Leaning back Bass opened his mouth, but before anything emerged, the sound of footsteps and loud laughter jarred them. Charlie was shocked to find they were still in the hallway, up against the wall, her straddling his hips and very prominent hard-on, with her dress ruched up around her waist. She couldn't help but blush and Bass chuckled, cheeks dimpling as he growled against her lips.

"Do you have any idea how sexy it is that you can come apart in my arms one second and blush like a virginal nun the next?" He asked, humor and desire warring in his voice.

This only made her blush more, which she could tell was his intention from the satisfied laugh he released. Determined to wrest some of the control back, she ground herself down against him, causing him to tense up and release a feral groan. She reached into his front pants pocket, fishing around, brushing against his dick as she withdrew her fingers, and brandished the key to their room.

He took a firm hold of her with one hand underneath her bottom, as his other grasped the key and swung them the last 10 feet towards the correct door. Somehow Bass managed to get the door open and the two of them through it without tripping over himself. The room was lit with the soft glow of a lantern on a sidetable and the covers on the bed were pulled down invitingly.

Once the door was shut and locked behind them, Bass pushed her up against it, lips clashing with hers once more. His mouth was brutal against her lips, nipping them, licking into her mouth when she gasped. He didn't stay with her mouth for long, instead lowering his head, following the angle of her throat with his tongue. When he encountered the strap of her dress, he pushed it aside and latched onto the flesh beneath, biting her, worrying the skin, before releasing it and leaning back to admire the mark he'd left behind. His lips pulled back in a predatory smile, all teeth and tension. One of his hands made its way up her torso, caressing her breast and he lowered his head to meet it, sucking a nipple through the fabric of her dress. The wetness of his mouth and the fabric rubbing over her felt amazing, and she could feel the heady thrum of arousal pulsing through her again. Charlie threw her head back against the door, ignoring the pain, instead focusing on the hardness rubbing into her, and she began to grind against Bass once more.

She plowed her fingers through his curls, loving the feel of his hair brushing her skin. He switched to her other breast, giving it the same attention, pulling a moan from her throat. Looking down, she unexpectedly locked eyes with Bass. Knowing the man was watching her in her pleasure and seeing his mouth moving on her made something pull tight inside her. Charlie knew she was on the verge of coming again, but decided she wanted him inside her when it happened. Her fingers fell to his shirt, undoing buttons, rapidly descending and finally yanking at the fabric, ripping his shirt open in her haste to feel his skin against hers.

Bass abandoned her breasts, leaving them aching and and fabric dampened from saliva, to watch as she pushed the sides of his shirt open, skimming her hands across his chest. When she ripped the rest of the buttons, a laugh rumbled through him. "There was no need to ruin a perfectly decent shirt," he said, voice low and bathed in sin.

Her eyes flashed, as she tweaked his nipples, before scraping them with her nails, dragging a groan from him. "Oh yes there was. Fair is fair, and your lack of people skills has made me lose too many sets of undergarments."

A cheeky grin stole across his face. "Maybe that was my plan," he rasped.

Rubbing against him, she licked her lips suggestively. "I wouldn't put it past you," she said saucily. And she really wouldn't; there were very few things Bass was incapable of doing to achieve his goals in any given situation.

About to come in his pants, Bass palmed one curvy hip while sliding his other hand up her spine to support her back. Turning he strode the short distance to the bed as she kicked off her shoes. Setting her down in front of it, Bass shrugged off the remains of his shirt and kicked loose from his boots and socks, while her hands went for his belt, undoing the buckle and slowly sliding the leather from its loops. Once she had the belt free, Charlie worked open the button and zipper, pushing the material down, rubbing against his dick as she did so, leaving him gasping.

She noticed with a tiny twinge of bitterness that Bass had _somehow_ managed to keep ownership over at least one pair of _his_ underwear.

Resisting the urge to revenge herself by ripping his boxers into shreds, Charlie reached for the hem of his shorts, slowly pulling them down, freeing his cock from its confinement. Grinding on him the last hour lent the knowledge that Bass was a fairly large man; he was fully aroused, and as she watched him a tear drop of pearly fluid collected on the tip. Charlie couldn't resist swiping it and looked at it on her finger for a second, before she raised it to her mouth, sucking it off the digit. Bass moaned loudly, surprising her out of her reverie and she looked up to find him watching her raptly. He leaned forward, kissing her deeply, searching for his taste on her tongue, before running his teeth along her bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. Pulling back, Charlie smirked at him and sank to her knees as Bass kicked the material clear of his legs.

Running her hands up heavily muscled thighs, she traced patterns across his sculpted hipbones, and scraped her nails down the back of his legs. Leaning forward, Charlie rubbed the side of her face against his cock, breathing heavily into the thatch of dark curls at his base, causing him to twitch, before pulling back and placing a kiss against the very tip. She softly swiped her tongue against him, running over the slit, drawing another groan from him, as she gathered more of his taste. Looking up at him, she found Bass's eyes locked on her, fervently watching her mouth on his dick. Keeping her eyes on him, Charlie took him between her lips, sucking the head gently. As she felt more comfortable, she gradually swallowed more, licking and sucking, keeping her teeth carefully out of the way. He panted in need above her, one hand tunneled through her hair, the other clenching and releasing against his thigh. She cupped his balls, gently rolling them between her fingers and she could tell Bass was right on the edge of coming, as he groaned low in his throat at the action. Surprisingly he stopped her, wrapping his hands in her hair, pulling from her mouth.

He hauled her back up against him, and nipped her earlobe, whispering, "You can suck me later. Right now I want to be inside you." Bass slammed his mouth down against hers, biting at her lip before delving inside, fucking her mouth, and moaning when he tasted himself on her tongue. Charlie felt his hands loosen the ties of her halter dress, releasing the fabric and her lips, as he stepped back, and watched it sweep her body into a cloudy puddle at her feet.

His eyes, already dark with desire, seemed to shift completely black, pupils fully dilated as they ran over her nude form, paying particular attention to her bruised lips, abraded nipples, and the glistening wetness between her thighs. "You're beautiful Charlotte," he said huskily.

She only blushed and in return he told her to get her ass on the bed, swiftly following her down to the mattress, draping himself atop her body.

Bass ran the pad of his thumb across her lips watching the progress it made against her soft skin. Raising his eyes to hers, he simply stared at her, taking her in lying beneath him. The gentleness of the motion belied the desperate urge holding his body taut with tension.

"There's no undoing this, so I have to ask, you sure about this Charlotte?" He inquired quietly. Bass didn't know why he asked; it wasn't something he'd had to do in years. Maybe because she was so young or because she wasn't a whore. Or just maybe, it's because she was Miles's niece and Bass knew how much his brother cared about her.

It could be as simple as him caring for Charlotte too. Bass wasn't sure and he was too aroused to continue analyzing the situation...but he thought he did, thought he might...care. And that made this important, more so than anything else he'd done or felt for far too long.

Charlie chose not to answer him, instead she shifted beneath him, spreading her legs to embrace his own, and rubbing herself on his cock, coating him with her juices.

He leaned down and gently meshed his lips with hers, one hand tangled in her hair, the other at her hip holding her steady, and Charlie could feel him beginning to push into her body. Bass released her mouth, grunting as he felt how tightly she clenched him, leaning on his forearm to watch her expressive face as he filled her with a gentle roll of his hips, and _fuck_, did she feel good. He couldn't help wanting to watch this, wanting to see her reaction to the feel of him inside her. She moaned, eyes firmly shut, as he stretched delicate tissues, pushing until he bumped cervix. Charlie released a low whimper feeling him so deep inside her, and she bit her lip against the pleasure.

Bass gave her a few seconds to relax to the fullness inside her. He chose to greedily watch her, soaking up every bit of her reaction, covetous of any flicker of sentiment that crossed her lovely face. She lived her emotions so openly; he was awed by it, envious of it, and wanted it all for himself, ached for an emotional connection with her nearly as much as he desired her physically. He had wanted this for what seemed like ages now, long before he ever accepted that this was where he wanted to get with Charlotte. It had been there prior to their reintroduction in New Vegas. Really it was from the moment she stoically faced down death with Strausser's gun inches from her face, all bravery, love, and loyalty. Bass had been captivated. He could easily understand her love for family; it was something he appreciated and respected, something he wanted, _needed_ desperately.

Charlotte made him feel...alive. And he wanted that, all the time, for as long as he could get it.

Bass felt Charlotte start to squirm under him in readiness, and bracketed her face between his forearms as he raised his upper body and began to thrust deeply into her. She tipped her head back gasping for breath as he filled her just right and began to move with him. One of her hands clenched his shoulder muscle, the other raking across sheets, trying to find purchase. Out of the corner of his eye Bass saw the Monroe brand on the underside of her wrist and he reached for her hand, bringing it to lie flat on the bed next to her head. As he continued to roll his hips, he ran his tongue in apology along the mark, sorry for the pain it caused her, sorry for more things than he could ever explain. He sucked the damaged skin into his mouth, pulling a whimper from her, as he literally bathed the scar with his lips and tongue. Turning his head, he saw her watching him, surprise and something that looked like forgiveness coloring the lust in her eyes. He stopped moving for a few long seconds, simply watching her as he kept his mouth on the brand. It was only when she bucked into him that he started moving again, and amused by her impatience, he slammed into her heavily.

Bass released her wrist, drawing back to watch Charlotte whining beneath him, he could see she was close. He leaned forward to trace a kiss along her lips, running his tongue in for a taste, before nipping her top lip. He began to quicken his thrusts, making deep strokes, without pulling out very much, which was driving her wild beneath him. One of her hands was buried in his hair, holding him against her mouth the other dragging furrows down to his bottom, which she grasped to pull him harder against her. Bass released her lips telling her to wrap her legs around him. Feeling her squeezing around him, Bass pulled his knees up changing his angle and with every thrust, he rubbed against her clit, drawing begging moans from Charlotte's lush lips. He drew his head back, finding himself unable to resist the beautiful sight she made, drowning in her pleasure beneath him. Watching her thrash at the pinnacle of her pleasure _with him of all people_, moved him on so many levels.

As his pelvis ground at her nub with every downstroke, her head writhed on the pillow at the sensation, pleasure so tight, so full, she wanted to scream. She felt his eyes on her, watching her, _always_ watching her and she couldn't take it anymore. Charlie twisted her head to the side and finding his hand next to her, she sunk her teeth into the fleshy skin beneath his thumb.

Bass roared at her impudence, pain and pleasure lacing hot shivers up his arm, before dissipating down his spine on an arrow to his balls, breaking some of his steely control, and he wanted to return the sensation to Charlotte in full. His free hand wrapped in the halo of her hair and on the next twist of his hips, he rammed against her cervix, _hard_, grinding constant pressure on her clit, while simultaneously yanking her head back by the strands he's wrapped in his fist. It's too much and as her teeth released his skin, she surged up against him, raking her nails down his back, wailing his name as she came, tightening her legs around his waist, and clamping on his cock convulsively.

The visual splendor of Charlotte lost in ecstatic pleasure broke what little control he had left. Feeling her cunt spasm around him as he continued to thrust through her orgasm, sent shockwaves across his nerve endings. Bass lost any rhythm to his thrusts, urgency destroying any finesse he'd held onto as he repeatedly growled her name into her neck. He filled his hands with her ass, all his weight on her, as he held her still beneath him, forcing her to take the full measure of his pounding. He had one goal: to get as far inside her as possible and stay there as long as she'd allow him.

Coming down from her high, nerves still tingling, Charlie could tell he was close and began to run soothing hands up and down his spine, and clenched her aching pussy around him, she was tired, but she wanted to gift him with the same mindshattering release he just gave her. He groaned at the sensation of her muscles flexing around him, thrusting into her tightness erratically, skating on the edge of orgasm. Bass felt his balls tighten, eyes closing with relief, and pulling out of her one last time, he slammed hilt deep inside her brushing against the mouth of her womb. He let himself go then, his throat convulsing on the bellowed 'Charlotte' dragged from burning lungs, as he euphorically spilled himself inside her.

He collapsed against her, his forearms next to her head to take some of his weight as they both tried to catch their breath, completely bathed in each other's pleasure and sweat. She found herself enjoying his bulk on her. Charlie kept her arms around him, but slowly began to ease the stiff muscles in her legs pulling them from around his waist to rest at his side. She ran circles along his back with one hand as the other made patterns up his neck into his hair, twisting the messy, wet curls around her fingers. Charlie can't help but shiver as she feels Bass laying soft kisses along her neck, lips brushing her skin, before running his tongue up to her ear, and sucking the lobe gently between his lips. She was surprised when she found herself laying kisses along his scalp and forehead.

Grunting quietly, Bass pushed up to his elbows, tipping forward to lay a gentle kiss on her forehead, then her nose, and finally her mouth, before leaning back to look at her, running a calloused thumb softly against her cheek. "Are you all right?" He asked quietly. "I didn't hurt you?"

Charlie smiled tiredly, shaking her head. "I was right in it with you Bass; it was good-more than good."

"It was," he agreed. Grinning, he gently pulled out of her, causing Charlie to whimper softly. He rolled off of her, settling at her side on his elbow, and Charlie's body decried the loss of his warmth, while her eyes admired the sheen of sweat decorating his chiseled torso.

"This wasn't only a one time thing Charlotte," he rasped, eyes watching her expression. "You know that, right?"

Looking over at him, still slightly breathless, Charlie didn't say anything for a minute, before a wicked smile curved her lips. "Buy me some new underwear and we can talk."

He threw his head back laughing, before reaching out and drawing her limp body against his own as he moved to lay flat against the bed, wrapping his arm around her waist securely. Charlie adjusted to drape over him, smile on her lips as she listened to the sound of his slowing heartbeat beneath her ear. Her hand rested against his side, drawing light circles against his damp skin, and as she drifted off, she felt Bass's hand enveloping it, raising it to his mouth, where she felt the gentle brush of lips against its back, before settling her hand down against his chest, their fingers still entwined.

The last thing she heard before sleep took her, was his gravelly voice whispering, "Charlotte," into the night air.


End file.
